I Don't Care (I Love It)
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Santana/Skank!Quinn] Santana cares so damn much about her image, but there's something about being bent over the hood of Quinn's truck that makes her care just a little bit less.


**Characters/Pairing: **Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Santana/Quinn**  
****Rating: **NC-17.**  
****Kinks: **Consensual sex, oral, fingering, in public, strap on.**  
****Prompt: **_Punk!Quinn drives a truck, wears a strap on and doesn't give a shit about having sex in public. One of the girls figures out the strap on and can't help but tease Quinn all day brushing against her, bending over blatantly but the last straw is talking to Quinn in the parking lot and actually giving her a squeeze. Quinn takes control and pins the girl against the truck pulls out her dick and takes the girl from behind. To turned on to care the girl just goes with it and gets the pounding of her life. Afterwards Quinn is sweet and kisses her softly, then tells her to come back if she wants more but then walks away leaving said girl with her panties down trying to catch her breath. Bonus if some Cheerios walk past whilst Quinn is going for it and she winks at them._

**Notes:** I've been itching to write some more Quinntana, since the response was great to the last one, so I sat down and spit out this quick filler. Probably the shortest I've done so far, but I said before I wanted to try writer shorter fills, and hopefully doing more of them, so hopefully nobody minds. I thought about making this an Unholy Trinity thing, since the prompt said it could be Rachel, Santana or Brittany, but I ended up just going with Quinntana. I do plan on doing UHT eventually though. Until then, hope you enjoy and thanks again to everyone who commented on my last Quinntana fic.

* * *

There are two sure-fire ways to get noticed at William McKinley High School; caring too much and not caring at all.

Santana Lopez is the former, while Quinn Fabray is the latter.

While there are a lot of things Santana doesn't give a shit about, her social standing isn't one of them. If there's one thing she cares desperately about, it's being popular, and she has worked her entire high school career to build the perfect public persona that she flaunts so proudly. She's easily the most popular and powerful girl at McKinley, and it's not something that happened by accident.

Quinn Fabray, on the other hand, is the flip side of that coin. Once even more popular than Santana Lopez herself, Quinn's fall from grace is legendary in the halls of McKinley. Nobody quite knows exactly what happened, but the girl returned from summer vacation between freshmen and sophomore years a completely different person. She went from the beautiful blonde princess that Sue Sylvester was personally grooming to be her new star, to the pink haired, tattooed, truck driving, leather wearing Skank she is today.

Despite being on the cheerleading squad together for a year, Santana and Quinn were never friends back then, and they certainly are nothing of the sort now. Still, there's a begrudging, though silent, respect between the two of them.

There's also an attraction.

Another thing that differentiates Santana and Quinn? While they're both raging lesbians, Quinn is out and proud, banging every girl that wants it as publicly as can, Santana is a perpetual closet case.

It's that respect and attraction that causes Santana to constantly watch the other girl whenever she's in the vicinity; in the parking lot, the cafeteria, the rare occasions she actually comes to class… Whenever Quinn is near, Santana just can't seem to stop her eyes from following the girl's every move.

It's how first noticed she was packing.

Having seen the girl naked in the locker room quite a bit freshmen year, she knows Quinn doesn't secretly have a dick or anything, so she can only assume it's something else. Her guess is a strap on. She doesn't understand how nobody else has noticed the cock Quinn Fabray is rocking, but she supposes maybe it's because nobody else watches her as obsessively as she does.

Her suspicions are confirmed one day when she stumbles upon Quinn fucking one of the sophomore Cheerios in the locker room after school. The girl is bent over at the waist, and Quinn is thrusting into her from behind with a big, fake, plastic dick, colored pink to match her hair.

It's an image Santana isn't able to get out of her mind no matter how hard she tries, and years of denial and fighting go out the window when she makes it her goal to be on the receiving end of those thrusts.

And Santana Lopez always gets what she wants.

* * *

Unlike her rise to the top of the social food chain, she doesn't really have a plan on how to approach the situation. She's not used to having to trick guys into sleeping with her because they're usually the ones begging her to sleep with _them_. Luckily, she knows that Quinn Fabray will pretty much fuck anyone that asks, anywhere they ask, so she's pretty confident she'll be able to make it happen.

Still, her natural desire to be admired and sought after makes her refrain from approaching Quinn. Instead, she wants the other girl to come to_ her_, just like all the other people in that shithole school.

So, like everything else she wants, Santana goes about making it happen.

She starts by making sure Quinn notices her. She knows Quinn knows who she is, everyone at school does, but she wants her to pay attention to her, to see her so often that she has no choice but to take notice. She makes sure to walk by the bleachers during every Cheerios practice, knowing that's where Quinn and her disgusting friends like to hang out. She starts to go to the washroom to check her make up at the times she knows Quinn and said friends are usually in there terrorizing some pathetic freshmen. She even changes her usual seat in class, opting to take one near the back, where Quinn tends to sit if she decides to come.

Once she knows it's working, she steps it up a bit; sitting down on the bleachers so that her ass is visible through the cracks, making sure her legs are wide open under her desk for Quinn to see when she walks into the class, even exiting the bathroom stall with her skirt still undone (despite the fact that she doesn't have to undo it to use the toilet).

The more obvious Quinn's leering gets, the bolder she becomes. Soon, she's finding herself brushing against the girl's front, teasing the girl by deliberately pressing her ass against the strap on in Quinn's tight jeans. She absolutely loves the little gasp Quinn lets out every time she does it, and she knows she's _this close_ to getting the girl to do what she wants.

She makes her last move one day during third period. She's sitting in class, bored, when she glances out the window and spots Quinn leaning against her truck, smoking a cigarette. The rest of the parking lot is deserted, and the bulge in her pants looks extra inviting at this angle, and before Santana knows what she's doing, she raises her hand and asks her teacher if she can be excused to use the washroom. He lets her go, ignoring the fact that she blatantly took her bag with her, and she rushes out the door, heading to the parking lot.

Once she's outside, she slows her steps and takes a breath, hyping herself up for what she's about to do. With one last glance around the parking lot to make sure nobody is around, Santana starts sauntering over towards Quinn, an exaggerated sway in her hips.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Quinn questions when she sees her approaching, exhaling a cloud of smoke out of the corner of her mouth. "Don't you have that perfect Hot But Smart image to maintain or something?"

"You think I'm hot?" Santana shoots back, ignoring the wetness starting to pool between her thighs at the girl's husky voice. Quinn Fabray isn't a girl of many words, so it's sometimes easy to forget just how sexy her voice is.

Quinn laughs, licking her lips as the Cheerio reaches her and leans against the hood of her truck, clearly trying to appear casual. "You know you're hot, Lopez. Probably the hottest piece of ass at this school."

"Besides you."

"Besides me," she agrees, matching the smirk the brunette is giving her.

The two stare at each other for a moment, before Santana catches herself, and searches for something to say. "Can I, uh, can I bum one?" she asks, gesturing towards the cigarette in Quinn's hand.

"Now, now," Quinn teases, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she pointedly makes a show of dropping the butt and stomping it out. "We both know that's not what you came out here for, Santana."

Santana swallows thickly, the ache between her legs growing at the sound of the girl saying her name. She wants the upper hand here, but she's starting to realize that when it comes to Quinn Fabray, that's never going to happen. Feeling brave, Santana goes for her last move, stepping forward until she's inches away from Quinn, boldly grabbing hold of the dick in the other girl's pants. "You're right, it's not."

"Is that what you want, Lopez?" Quinn asks, subtly pushing her hips forward into Santana's hand. "You want me to fuck you with my big, pink, dick?"

"Yeah," is Santana's breathy reply, all her confidence turning to mush at the former blonde's words. Snapping out of it, she desperately tries to take control, tightening her grasp and leaning forward until she's flush against Quinn's front, her mouth hot against her ear. "I wanna feel you inside of me. I want you to fuck me so good that I scream your name when I come."

She punctuates her words with a lick to Quinn's neck, and before she can process anything, Quinn surges forwards, attacking her mouth with a bruising kiss. The force of it knocks her back against the truck, Quinn's body trapping her between them, as their tongues battle for dominance.

For once in her life, Santana lets someone else take control, relaxing against the cool metal as Quinn kisses her roughly. She's used to boys being rough with her, but this is a good kind of rough, not the kind of rough that makes her cringe. It's the kind of rough that makes her light headed and weak in the knees, the kind that causes her to flood her panties when she feels fingers grabbing at her thighs.

Quinn swallows her whimper, her tongue sliding against her own in the most perfect way. She tangles her fingers in Quinn's short pink hair, tugging gently at it when she feels the girl bite her bottom lip. It's the best kind of pain though, and even if it wasn't, it's pretty hard to focus on anything but the strap on she feels pressing against her core each time Quinn's hips move.

She pulls away from the girl's delicious lips for just a moment, "I want-"

"I know what you want," Quinn growls out, kissing her bruised lips again before she abruptly pulls away and flips the girl around so that she's facing the truck now. Santana doesn't have time to question her before she feels the strap on against her ass, as Quinn presses herself against her to whisper in her ear. "You want me to fuck you right here in the school parking lot, don't you? Bend you over my truck and fuck you senseless with my dick. Is that what you want?"

Santana can barely get out a "Fuck yes," before her spanks and underwear are roughly tugged down her tanned legs, and her soaked center is exposed to the girl.

"Mmm," Quinn hums, trailing her hand up Santana's thigh and grabbing a palm full of Santana's perfect ass. She pulls away from the brunette's ear, tilting her head down to watch what she's doing. "You've got a great ass, Lopez. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"O-Only everyone," Santana shoots back, stretching her arms out on the hood, bending over to give Quinn better access.

Quinn laughs. "Of course," she says, releasing the cheek and moving further down, the tip of her finger brushing against wetness. She stills her hand, smiling at the tremor she feels run through Santana's body at her teasing touch. "You're little miss popular, the girl all the guys in school would give anything to plow into her. Yet here you are, bent over _my_ truck, soaking wet for _me_, practically begging _me_ to fuck you."

"Q-Quinn," Santana stutters out, aching for the girl to do something, anything, before she explodes. She doesn't give a fuck about pride right now – it's a little late, considering Quinn's exactly right, she's bent over, her underwear at her ankles, and praying for the girl to fuck her senseless. "Please."

"Bet that's not a word you use often," Quinn muses, letting her finger slide through Santana's wet folds, and smirking at the whimper she receives. She strengthens her strokes, dipping deeper between Santana's lips as she runs up and down her slit. She makes sure to only brush the girl's clit, loving the way her hips jerk at the touch. "You're so wet."

"Fuck," Santana moans, feeling Quinn's finger tracing her hole lightly before dipping inside. She arches her back as the pink haired girl starts to pump in and out of her, her single finger easily being joined by another in no time. The digits slip in and out of her with ease, her arousal making her unbelievably slick to the touch.

Quinn curls her fingers inside Santana, twisting her arm so she can get as deep as possible, smiling when she feels her walls clench around her. "God, you're so tight. My cock is gonna feel so good sliding in and out of you."

"Please, I want…" Santana can't get the words out, her breath caught in her throat as Quinn starts pumping into her harder.

"My dick, I know," Quinn chuckles, slowly pulling out of the girl. "And you'll get it, Lopez, I promise." She brings her wet fingers to her lips and takes them in her mouth. "Mmm. But first, I want to taste you."

Without waiting for a reply, Quinn drops into a squatting position, quickly unzipping her jeans when they refuse to stretch to accommodate the strap on, and buries her face against Santana's pussy. Her tongue licks through soft folds, lapping up her juices eagerly, while she grips the brunette's thighs, feeling them tremble under her hands.

"Jesus," Santana cries, her eyes squeezes shut. She wishes she was turned around, so she could run her fingers through Quinn's pink hair again, but she settles for clenching her hands into fists, desperately trying not to bang them against the hood of the car in reaction to the pleasure Quinn's giving her.

She's only been eaten out a couple times, the guys in this school way more interested in receiving than giving, but never like this. Those other guys, they were sloppy and inexperienced, but Quinn. Fuck, Quinn knew _exactly_ what she was doing. She knew just how to lick her, just how to suck her clit to get her closer to the edge.

Santana bucks back into Quinn's face, the girl having to use her hold on her thighs to keep her still. She licks broad strokes through her wetness, before dipping inside Santana's cunt, pumping her strong tongue in and out of her, swallowing the juices that coat her tongue on each thrust.

She fucks her with her tongue until she can feel Santana getting close, then replaces it with her fingers, roughly pushing into her while she wanders down to her clit, lapping at the hooded bundle of nerves before sucking it between her lips, teasing the nub with the tip of her tongue. It doesn't take too many pumps until Santana is falling apart above her, her pussy tightening around her fingers and tapping them inside of her as she comes undone. "O-Ohhh, oh Quinn," she cries out as her orgasm hits her.

Quinn releases her clit and moves back to lick through Santana gently, feeling the throbbing against her tongue as the other girl thrashes around against her truck. She hears the banging Santana's shaking body is causing, and she can't help but smirk into the girl's pussy, loving how powerful it feels to be able to get queen bitch Santana Lopez to lose control like that.

Feeling the cheerleader start to loosen, Quinn slowly frees her fingers from their confines, softly licking Santana's folds a few more times before getting to her feet. "Hearing the head cheerleader moan my name as she comes… You know what a thing like that does to an ego?"

"Shut up," Santana huffs out, though it sounds a lot weaker than she intended. As much as she's getting off on this, a part of her hates the fact that she's letting Quinn get the upper hand so easily, that she's this vulnerable in front of the other girl. She doesn't have much time to think about it though, because she hasn't even fully recovered from her first orgasm before she feels something hard slipping through her folds, replacing the soft tongue that had been there just moments before. She tries to turn around to look at the other girl, but Quinn roughly pushes her forward again, the hand on her shoulder forcing her weak upper body against the hood.

"You wanted my cock, Lopez," Quinn reminds her, guiding the tip of her pink dildo through Santana's soaked folds, lubricating the plastic with her juices. "I hope that tight little pussy of yours can take it." Without any further warning, Quinn pushes her cock into Santana's entrance, burying the entire length inside her in one fluid motion.

A string of curses fall from Santana's lips, her body alternating between tensing and jerking as she struggles to get adjusted to being so full. Quinn has other plans though, and swiftly pulls out, only to push back in even harder, her drilling picking up speed as she repeats her actions.

She trails her hand down the red material of Santana's uniform, pushing the pleats of her skirt to the side so she can watch as the pink shaft of her plastic cock disappears into the girl with each thrust. She licks her lips at the way Santana's gorgeous round ass pushes up against her stomach as their bodies slam together, and she palms both her cheeks, spreading them apart so she has a better view of their fucking.

Santana bites her lip, trying to hold back her moans as she's pounded. She doesn't want to give Quinn any more satisfaction, but Jesus Christ, is it hard. Quinn is thrusting into her in perfect strides, her hips creating a smoother rhythm than she's never felt before. Most guys in their grade where so desperate to get off, they just humped into her, not caring at all if she was getting off, but not Quinn. Desperate her cold, indifferent exterior, she knows Quinn is trying to give her as much pleasure as possible. Yeah, it's more for her own ego than for Santana's benefit, but she can't bring herself to care about what Quinn's motives are right now, not when the girl is giving her the best fucking of her life.

Quinn picks up her pace, starting to roll her hips in the hopes of creating some friction on the other end of strap on, so she can relieve some of the throbbing in between her own legs. It takes a few tries, but soon she's got the perfect angle, thrusting her hips up into Santana in just the right way so that she plastic is pressing against her clit. She has to release her grip on Santana's ass and move to waist, holding on tight so that she can pull the girl's body down to meet each of her thrusts harder.

"Ohhhh, my God, oh fuck," Santana pants out, way too lost in pleasure to care about anything but the pounding her pussy is getting. Quinn's plastic cock rips through her as she falls back on it in a steady rhythm and holy fuck, it feels so much better than she ever thought it would be, and she had thought about it a _lot_.

Santana's so caught up in her haze, she doesn't notice the four Cheerios walking across the empty parking lot, gaping at the sight of their captain sprawled out on the hood of a truck, getting fucked from behind by Quinn fucking Fabray.

Quinn notices though, having developed a sense of knowing when there are eyes on her after getting caught fucking some girl on school property so many times. This is hardly a new occurrence for her – she's kind of infamous around school for fucking girls in public – so all she does is wink at the cheerleaders, making sure to thrust into Santana extra hard so they can hear their precious leader moan her name.

"Oh fuck, Quinn!" Santana cries out, her voice carrying over to her squad members, who give them a scandalized look and hurry into the school.

"That's right," Quinn grunts, letting go of Santana's hips to grab a fistful of her dark hair. She tugs on it, forcing the girl to arch her back towards her. She twists her wrists, getting a stronger hold, and tugs harder, just as she thrusts into her. "I wanna hear you when you come. You better moan my name."

Santana ignores the pain in her head, feeling her stomach starting to tighten as she gets closer. She squeezes her eyes shut against the sun, and shifts her hips just slightly, enough to get Quinn's cock to hit her just where she needs it, and then she's gone. "Fucking, fuck, fuck, holy fucking, _Quinnnnnn_!"

She's sure the entire school must have heard her scream as she came, but it's hard to care when there's so much pleasure shooting through every nerve ending in her trembling body. She desperately claws at the metal underneath her, needing something to grab onto as she falls apart, but there's nothing to anchor her down, just waves and waves of bliss crashing over her as Quinn continues to drilling into her.

Quinn doesn't stop her pounding until she's caused enough friction so she can come herself, and it's just three more pumps until she comes undone too, her pussy tightening around nothing as her own orgasm rolls through her. Her hips start to jerk into Santana erratically as she comes, and it's enough for Santana to be hit with a second wave before the first one has even passed, and soon they're both shaking and spasming together.

It's Quinn who recovers first, waiting for Santana's pussy to relax and unclench before she slips out of the girl. She pulls up her jeans, tucking her strap on back into its confines, and leans forward, tilting her head so she can press a soft kiss against Santana's still bruised lips.

"You know where to find me if you ever wanna do this again," she whispers, her husky voice even sexier to Santana now. With a wink and a playful slap to her bare ass, Quinn turns and walks towards the football field, leaving Santana panting on the hood of her truck, her panties still around her ankles and her exposed pussy throbbing.

Santana tries really, really hard to care, but she just can't.

* * *

_I love playing with the power struggle between the two of them, makes writing their sex scenes so much fun and hopefully they're fun to read too! Please let me know what you think. _


End file.
